


Pick up where we left off

by Ne0nTurtlez75



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne0nTurtlez75/pseuds/Ne0nTurtlez75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali meets Ashlyn when she comes in new to her high school. They never really talked. Years later they find each other again and renew a old bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ali:  
*flashback*

I remember they day she came. It was in high school. She was tan and tall stepping into my U.S history class while Mr. Burns was talking. 

"Sorry I'm late. I'm new here." The blonde said with a black binder in her arm. She showed Mr. Burns her schedule and he nodded smiling at her. 

"Guys listen up, this is our new student Ashlyn Harris. Make her feel welcome." 

Ashlyn smiled a bit and a small dimple appeared on her face. 

Mr. Burns smiles and pats Ashlyn on the back, "Sit where you want, Ms. Harris." 

Ashlyn sat down next to a girl named Britney Fox. She's was the lead cheerleader and a total bitch. 

Since Britney sat a few seats away from me I looked over at Ashlyn who quietly took her seat.

Hmm I thought to myself, she's got a good fashion sense. Camo joggers black boots, black V-neck and her hair loosely curled and tucked under a fedora. 

Our school was one the actual few schools who allowed us to wear hats and stuff and she made that fedora look good.

I knew Britney was checking out her too. Britney was a lesbian but she usually her relationships end badly. It's probably because she's such a bitch. 

Mr. Burns put on a documentary on the Civil War and as much as I wanted to pay attention I continued to stare at the mysterious blonde. 

Britney touched the blondes arm and gasps slightly. "You have nice muscles." She says flirtatiously.

Ashlyn smirks and pretend to flex on the DL for Britney. 

She giggles and hands Ashlyn a piece of paper.

It was a party invitation. Everybody goes to Britney's parties. They were the parties of the year. 

Ashlyn looks at the paper and shoves it into her pocket. 

I finally looked back that the screen in front of the classroom and let my mind take in the facts, dates and people. 

The bell rang and Ashlyn gets up, Britney gets up too and touches Ashlyn's lower back. 

"What's your next class I'll walk you there." She says. 

Ashlyn shows her her schedule and says "Lit and communications, with uh Mrs. Termis." 

Britney nods and starts to walk with Ashlyn out of the classroom. That's when I realize that I have that class and Britney doesn't. I'll be in the same room with this girl without the cheerleader. 

Ashlyn was walking down the hall with Britney when Britney puts her arm around Ashlyn's arm gripping her arm while Ashlyn's arm is in her pocket. 

Ashlyn doesn't seem to notice, soon the stopped in front the class and Britney pulls out her phone. 

I couldn't hear what they said but I assumed Ashlyn was putting in her number when she grabbed her phone and started typing on the screen. 

The 2 minute bell rings and Ashlyn walks into the classroom and I follow behind her.

While Ashlyn was talking to the teacher I sat down in my usually spot in the back of the room. I sat by myself in here even though we have a 2-person table. 

Once Ashlyn gets done talking to the teacher she scans the room and her eyes drop on me. She makes her way toward me and asks me, "Can I sit with you?" 

"Yea sure." I say my voice squeak as I moved my binder over more.

Ashlyn sits down smiles at me. "My name is Ashlyn, but call me Ash." She says sticking out her hand to me.

"Alexandra" I say "Alexandra Krieger, but I go by Ali more." 

We shake hands and then look back at Mrs. Termis. 

During class Ashlyn was texting Britney, and every so often I got peek at her phone screen under the table. 

A: hey  
B: so are you coming to the party?!  
A: I'll try but I have soccer practice.   
B: oh you play soccer? That's so hot ;)   
A: aha thanks.   
B: what position?  
A:Goalkeeper.  
I look back at the board and all the words jumbled together. 

Ashlyn shut off her phone and looked back at the board. 

Soon it was lunch period. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my after-lunch class stuff and my paper lunch. 

I saw Ash with Britney again except this time Britney was leading Ash over to cheerleader table. 

I sat at my usual table and waited from my friend Megan to come. Though we always called Megan "Pinoe" because of her last name rapinoe. 

Megan sat down with a wrap and a water bottle and whistles. 

"Hey I heard we got a new goalkeeper." She says twisting her cap off of her water. 

"Wait what?" I say surprised. No it can't be Ash. Not Ash. 

"That's her right there." Pinoe says pointing straight at Ash who cracked a joke and all the cheerleaders laughed. 

"Well let's hope she's good." Pinoe chuckles taking a bite of her wrap. "She seems to be fitting well with the ladies." She says raising her eyebrow at me and smirking. 

I blush as I push my hair to cover my hair. Of course she was pretty. Her voice was soft yet husky. 

"Oh my God girl you like her!" Pinoe shouts. 

I slapped her in the arm hard as some of the people around us turned around, thankfully Ash didn't turn around.

Classes went by quickly I tried to ignore Britney constantly flirting toward Ash as Ash let her and even flirted back. 

I don't know why I was so intrigued by her. I barely even know her. 

Finally practice came and I went into the locker rooms to change into my practice clothes when I see Ash by the doorway talking to Coach Jones holding up her Nike duffle bag. 

I went to my locker and quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. 

While I was sitting on the bench tying Ash came in talking to Pinoe as she starts to open her locker behind me. 

"So Ash, have you made any friends her yet besides me?" Pinoe says chuckling. 

Ash laughs quiety "Yea actually, um Britney asked me to go to one of her parties tonight so I was thinking I could go after practice. I mean it's a friday a so why not?" 

I get up to head out onto the field when Pinoe grabs my arm. "Ash this is Ali." 

Ash looks at me and smiles "Yea I know I have the first 2 periods with her." 

Pinoe smirks at me and then let's me go. God that was Embarrassing. 

Practice was fine Ash did well tending to her goal and making sure the back line was tight. Which meant she was yelling at me and the other defense. 

Is it bad that I was so turned on o her yelling at me? I think so. 

Once practice ended coach congratulated Ash on her excellent saves. She was good. Maybe good enough to get a scholarship.


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters pre-written for this.

Ali:  
*continues flashback*

I dropped Pinoe at her house in my car so she could get ready for the party and I would go home get ready and then pick Pinoe up on our way there. 

I pulled up to my house and greeted my mom at the door and dropped my bag down by the fireplace. 

"I'll be out for the night, there's a party tonight and Pinoe and some other girls from the team are going." I say jogging up the stairs. 

3 shirts, 4 pants and 15 shoes later I settled for a purple blouse and plain blue jeans to wear at the party. 

I pick up my phone to text Pinoe that I was on my way.

P: where are you?! -_-  
Me: on my way pinhead calm down.

I shove my phone in my pocket and get into my car. 

The music was pounding and there were cars lined up on the huge lawn on the Britney's house/mansion when we pulled up next to a black older motorcycle. 

Pinoe slapped me in the arm and I was about to slap her back when I saw who the biker was.

Ash. 

She wore a light black leather jacket her Camo pants and her black v-neck she wore at school today. I noticed she changed hats now sporting a black SnapBack with some logo I haven't heard of.

Pinoe smirks at me and then rolls down the window before I could lock it up. 

"Hey there Ash!" She says over the engine. Ash turns the engine and smiles at Pinoe showing off her dimple. 

"Hey there Pinoe." Oh she knew Megan's nickname already. 

Pinoe hops out of the car and and I do the same and walk up to her and Ash.

Ash takes out a a rose from her bike compartment.

"Oh who's the lucky lady?" Pinoe says playfully bumping Ash in the shoulder. 

Ash blushes and then looks down. "Uh it's for Britney. She kinda of asked me out already, so I brought a rose for her." 

"That's nice." I manage to say without any emotion in my voice. 

"Yea." 

Pinoe, Ash and I walk into the pounding house and we are immediately hit with the smell of smoke and beer. 

We were greeted by Christen one of my fellow teammates, and Tobin another teammate. 

Ash got pulled away from the group by Britney who saw the flower that Ash had in her hand. 

She covers her mouth in her hand and takes the flower, and pulls Ash into her. 

Ash and Britney made out for a while, while Pinoe and I stared. 

"What are you guys looking at? Tobin's says questionly. 

"Erm nothing." I say turning back to Christen and Tobin.

I could feel Pinoe's eyes burrowing into my head as I tried to start a different topic. 

"Oh there's Ash." Tobin says pointing to where Ash was now standing by Britney's side with her hand around her waist, red cup in her hand and talking to some other cheerleaders. 

"She's such a good goalie." Christen says.

Pinoe clears her throat and I look at her. "Let's go get some drinks." She says pulling me away from Tobin and Christen.

Pinoe dragged me to the kitchen and grab 2 cups and hands one to me. 

"So how hard are you crushing on Ash?" She says taking a sip of the beer and squinting a bit. "Ugh it's warm." 

"I don't know I just I'm.. Confused I guess. I mean she is really pretty, and nice I guess. I couldn't real tell since she was yelling at me during the scrimmage games." I say nervously playing with the cup in my hand. 

The party was boring to me so I decided to pull Pinoe away and drive us home. I saw that the bike was still there and I started the engine. 

*end of flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support loves


	3. We meet again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali meet Ashlyn Harris.

Ali:

It's been years since I've seen her. At first I didn't even recognize her. Her arm filled with intricate tattoo patterns on her arm. 

I remember her playing in the younger women's World Cup but I never had though she would come to the spirit. 

Coach Parsons introduced us to her while we were in the locker room. 

"Ladies and now for our very special surprised please welcome our new goalkeeper, Ashlyn Harris." He says excitingly.

Ash walked into the locker room looking down at her phone. When he announced her. 

She looks up and scans the room with a smile, then her eyes land on me. Her smile falters a bit but she quickly regains her smile.

"Hey guys." Ash says.

Jojo smiled big and pulled her into a big hug. "Dude your tattoos are fucking sick." 

Ash smiles and hugs her back. 

Practice was awkward I was staring at Ash when I could, while she was yelling at me from behind. 

Finally practices ended and Ash and Jojo were really hitting of their friendship. 

The locker room was awkward as well.

Ash was changing into a black V-neck just like the one she wore when I saw her the first time. 

Over the years I've dated people. None really captured my attention. I mean Taylor was a nice person in fact he was always there supporting me. I've dated girls too Violet was so kind and gentle but it didn't work out.

I didn't realize till now that I still had that school girl crush on Ms. Ashlyn Harris. 

The rest of the girls and I finished getting dressed and were in the parking lot. 

"Hey Ash wanna come to dinner with us? Diana, Crystal and me are going over to a local place." Jojo says.

"You know what sure! I haven't gotten anything in my new fridge in the new apartment why not?" Ash says smiling big. 

I low-key wanted to come to so I pretending to drop my water bottle so that it spilled right by my car but close enough so that Jojo could hear. 

"Shit." I say a bit loudly hoping that Jojo would get a hint.

"Hey Ali you wanna come too? You haven't been to one of our get togethers in like FOREVER." Jojo chuckles. 

I thought to myself, yes! "Sure." I say picking up my water bottle and stuffing my practice bag into my trunk quickly and then jogging over to Jojo's car.

Jojo was in the drivers seat and Ash was in shotgun while Crystal, Diana and me were shoved in the back of her pickup truck. 

Jojo was chattering away while Ash occasionally comments or laughs at her jokes along with the rest of the girls. 

We finally arrived at a small local restaurant I haven't been too yet. 

Ash gets out and then opens the door for me. 

I smile and quietly thank her.

Ash smiles back and then starts walking ahead. 

The greeter lead us to a same secluded booth in the back of the restaurant.

Jojo immediately sits in the inside of one side and Ash slips next to her while Diana, Crystal and I sit next to each other in the other side. 

It was fairly roomy too so I had some space in the corner. 

The waitress comes around to our table with an order pad in her hand and pen in the other. "What can I get you guys?" She asks only looking at Ash. 

Jojo orders Lemonade, Crystal orders a diet Pepsi, Diana ordered a water and I followed suit and Ash orders a iced tea. 

"Right away ladies." The waitress says winking directly Ash. 

Ash licks her lips and looks back at us.

Once the waitress gets out of hearing distance Crystal almost shouts, "Ooh girl she's hella flirtin' with you." She laughs. 

Jojo,Crystal, and Diana tease Ash about the waitress while I awkward sit there. 

Finally Jojo notices me being silent and staring at a decoration they had on the wall. 

"So Ali how do you like Ash?" She asks.

Before I could say anything Ash speaks up. 

"Actually Ali and I went to high school together." 

"Really?!" Crystal says eagerly looking at me. 

"Yea." I mumble.

Jojo smirks at me "So was Ash a good girl or a bad girl in school." 

"She and I only had like 2 classes together and then soccer, though we really didn't talk to each other." Ash says looking at me. 

"Hey what happened to Pinoe?" She asks. "Like what club does she play for?" 

"She plays for The seattle reign." I say looking at Ash's contours on her face.

Ash was about to say something when the flirty waitress appears with the drinks and places each one in front of us. 

I noticed that her shirt buttons were undone showing off her cleavage as she places Ash's drink in front of her. 

Once the waitress leaves Ash excuses herself to the bathroom. 

"Yea sure... The bathroom... She's totally gonna bang her." Jojo says.

But Ash didn't "bang" her she just came back after washing her hands to still 8 eyes staring at her.

"Jesus guys why are you all staring at me?" She says looking at all of us.

"Didja do the you know?" Crystal says lifting up her eyebrow.

"Oh God you guys, no of course not." Ash says.

The rest of dinner was awkward the rest of the time because that damn waitress kept flirting with Ash and I was just kinda jealous. 

Not kinda, a lot.

We all packed into Jojo's truck and drove back to practice so we could all pick up our cars and head home. 

I waited for Ash to start driving to her new apartment while I trailed behind her.

Oh she's lives close to me I say, but then I realize she's pulling into the same apartment residence I live in.

She gets out of her car as I pull in a few parking spaces to the left of her.

I hear her ringtone play as she stats to speak.

"Hey... No... I'm right outside actually... Wait your here!?...why?...where was I?... I was with the team getting dinner... You know if you would've called me than I would've refused...yea... No I didn't do anything like that... God... Just let me come up before you start yelling at me babe." She groans and pulls her practice bag out of her car and slams the trunk down.


	4. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh first week of school kills me. Thank God it's the Weekend lol. Anyways here's a update sorry it took me a while I still have huge amount of homework ugh. 
> 
> Might have some errors don't hate me

Babe. 

She's seeing someone.

And that honestly broke my heart. I still had that crush on her and she was taken.

Ash started walking to her apartment and climbed the stairs thenentered into a door that was only a few doors away from mine. 

She's so close to me I quickly went into my apartment and closed the door behind me and dumped my practice bag on the ground and slipped down on my bed. 

I was so exhausted. I heard yelling from the room. 

I hear the door open and I quickly get up and look through my peephole on the door. 

I saw Ash walking toward my door but not looking at me. 

And that's when I see her. Britney.

"Babe, come on I'm not even flirting with any of the teammates." She says grabbing Britney's hand right in front my peephole. 

Her face was tanned and her arm filled her artwork. God she was so beautiful.

"You know you always say that I'm cheating on you but you're always flirting those girls at work." Ash says angrily.

I can't believe that they were even still together after all these years.

"Fuck you Ash they're just friends." Britney snarls back.

"My fucking teammates are my fucking friends, at least I don't around to clubs getting drunk and coming home with my hair all fucked up!" Ash shouts. 

"Fuck you Ash." And that's all Britney says before pulling away from Ash's grip. 

Ash stands there speechless and then rubs her neck. "Fucking hell." She murmurs as she disappears into her room.

That's all I heard that night and so I went into a deep sleep.

It was about 8 when I woke up so I quickly changed into some black yoga pants and a Nike pink shirt and grab my wallet to get a coffee from Starbucks. 

I step out on the walkway balcony of the apartment complex to see Ash sitting on one of the lawn chairs they set up in front of your door. 

Once I close the door Ash looks up and sees me.

"Oh I didn't know you stayed here." She says quiety.

"Yea." I say, "Do you want to get some coffee with me? I'm going to Starbucks." 

Ash looks at her phone sighs and then slowly gets up. "Why not."

We got into my car and started toward the coffee shop. 

"You're very uh quiet." I say.

Ash looks at her phone again and then turns back to me, "Yea just a fight with my girlfriend." 

"Are you still dating that girl from high school?" I say stopping at a red light. 

"Britney? Yea." Ash says looking. At her phone again. "She hasn't called or texted me since yesterday night." 

"She call you when she's ready." I say pressing my foot on the gas as the light turns green.

Ash and I walked into Starbucks, I ordered a iced coffee and she took a straight coffee, black.

We sat down at one of the secluded booths my the door and sipped our coffees.

"I'm actually kinda of surprised that you're still dating Britney. It's been a long time since sophomore year." I say.

"Yea, well it's kinda of been on and off. She sleeps with someone I break up with her and sleep with other people. She wants me back, I take her back and she cheats on me again. And it goes on and off for a while." Ash says looking down at her coffee.

"You shouldn't be in that kind of a relationship Ash." I say.

She nods "Yea I know but I really do like Britney. It's just sometimes she's just too much. She's always accusing me of cheating when she's sleeping around with other freaking guys." 

"I'm sorry Ash." I say touching her hand. Her finches at first but she remains calm. 

"Anyways enough shit about me, How are you? It's really surprising to see you at the Spirit would've thought you would joined the World Cup roster by now." She says taking a sip of her coffee.

"The roster hasn't been released yet. It'll be released after this season. Since there's only a couple of games left, once the roster is released and I'm on it I'll be focused with the national team." I say.

"Hoping I get on the roster been working my ass off since my injury. I've been in U-19 cups and stuff like that but being on the national team the big league that would be just amazing." Ash says dreamily.

As she's talking I stare at her. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. God she was so beautiful. 

Ash's phone rings and she looks at the caller I.D, it was Britney. I see Ash's gears turning inside her head on wether she should pick up or leave it ringing. 

She gets up with her phone. "Gotta take this Ali." She says as she walks away from me. 

I sip my coffee and pull out my phone and see that Jojo had texted me. 

Jo: hey, you free tonight? There's a new club that opened on 7th.

Me: um sure. 

Jo: I haven't got in touch with Ash yet. Maybe you can spot her and invite her too yea?

Me: sure np 

Jo: great take a taxi to the I will meet you there. Round 9:30

Me: ok

Ash comes back with a weird look on her face as she sits back down.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at her concerned.

"Uh nothing just drama." Ash says finishing her coffee. 

"Well, Jo wanted to see if you wanted to go to the club with us." I say finishing my coffee as well.

"Sure why not." Ash says getting up.

We drive back to the apartment complex and I watch Ash go into her apartment and close the door. 

I wished she didn't have to go through that crap. She's too good for that. I wish I could've been there. I wish I could be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get an update for my other 2 stories if can


	5. On our way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's been awhile. School is horrible lots of homework and tests, quizzes etc. and homecoming is coming up so I'm going to that with my friends no date aha. Wish I could go with that one special someone but oh well.
> 
> I know it's a short chapter but stick with me I got longer ones.

It was 9:25. 

I was dressed in a short black dress that ended a few inches above my knees and a gold chain neck necklace. I decided not to wear any earrings as I just the finishing touches of my makeup on. 

I grabbed my clutch and opened my door to see if Ash was ready. 

I knocked on her door as it opened quickly. 

Ash was standing there with a beer in her hand. "Uh come in I was just about to come over." 

Ash was dressed in dark blue button up with a few buttons unbuttoned and dark blue pants she wore black combat boots to finish off her outfit. 

I walk into her apartment and see a small kitchen and the 2 bedrooms similar to my apartment. 

Ash put down the beer which I noticed it was almost gone and quickly went into her room to grab something. 

I stand there taking in the surroundings. She a 24 pack of bud light beer shoved in the corner by her fridge already open. 3 were missing. Her living section looked decent just a few movies scattered on the coffee table by the TV. I noticed a blanket on the couch and another beer beside the couch.

Ash was standing in front of me staring at before I noticed her when she cleared her throat. 

"You ready?" Her words slurred a bit but I pretended not to notice. 

"Yea we're taking a taxi there just in case one of us is drunk. Or both of us." I say with a chuckle.

Ash chuckles lightly and opens her door for me and closes it behind her. Since I had already ordered a taxi, the taxi came just in a few minutes of us standing there.

We arrived at the club as the music was pounding and the lights were beaming into the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!! I have a wattpad. I like wattpad better than ao3 personally it's easier. So if you wanna see some new Woso works or any other stories I wrote follow me!
> 
> @ne0n-city-lights
> 
> Be sure to let me know your opinions too also.


End file.
